Haiku
by Unhappy Squirrel
Summary: They were limited to speaking in Haiku form, and it still didn't stop them from insulting each other.[Oneshot]


Haiku

A/N: Oneshot, just came to my mind. I thought it was funny enough. Don't own Naruto

"You insane bastard, Do not mind if I kill you, It will be much fun," Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

"Blah, blah, blah, shut up, That is all I hear from you, You stupid moron!" Sasuke cried back.

Sakura shook her head. They were limited to speaking in Haiku form for a day, and it still didn't stop them from insulting each other. Slapping her palm to her forehead, she remembered how this had come to be.

_She was reading a book with Sasuke looking over her shoulder. "Haiku?" he asked, "I didn't know you liked haiku."_

_"Yeah, well. There are plenty of things you don't know about me," she huffed, turning the book away from his prying eyes. "I didn't know that you liked poetry at all."_

_"I don't," he muttered._

_"What? What? What did I miss?" Naruto came bounding up. They were at Ichiraku, or obviously, this would have never happened. He was either eating ramen of training. Right now, it was the former._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. The hyperactive boy turned his head to read the cover, "Haiku?"_

_"Yeah," Sakura seethed. With these boys around, it was a wonder Kakashi could get any reading done. She sure couldn't. "Naruto, do you even know what haiku is?"_

_"Of course, I do," he said with a squeak that meant, "I have no clue, but I'll pretend to be cool and say yes."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's a form of poetry, with three lines. Five syllables in the first lines, seven in the second, and five in the third, dobe."_

_"You think you're so cool, just because you know that. I bet I could speak hitoo in circles around you."_

_"Its _haiku_ and you're on."_

"This is not so hard, See even I can do this,In your face moron!" Naruto cried.

"Believe what you want, You will stutter soon enough, I will not lose dobe!" Sasuke shouted back. This playful rivalry was turning into a heated conversation.

Figures that soon enough, Gai and Kakashi would hear the yelling and come to see what the fuss was all about. By that time, Sakura's elbow was on the counter, forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose, and her eyes clamped shut in embarrassment.

"Ah..." Kakashi started.

"Don't ask," Sakura interrupted.

"Haiku!" Gai shouted, "Kakashi, how come we never settle our rivalry like this?"

"Because, I hate poetry," the Copy-nin said.

"Nonsense let us settle this tie right now!" Gai said.

Never one to lose that easily, Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Fine, you go first."

"The fountain of youth, The green beast of Konoha, Will be the victor!"

"I lost my left eye, Still I see better than you, I know who will win," Kakashi said, lazily, as if it this was nothing.

At this point Sakura was pounding her head against the counter, wishing herself any place, but here. If only she hadn't brought that book along, this would have never happened. Although, it was a much better improvement than Naruto and Sasuke in a ramen eating contest. She swore someone could puke just _watching _them.

"I will never lose, You sick and lowlife bastard, This is too easy!" Naruto squeaked in Sasuke's direction.

"Oh yeah take this dobe, I will defeat you moron, I can never lose!" Sasuke shouted back.

"No fair repeating, That is considered cheating, Right Sakura-chan?" Naruto directed this haiku towards Sakura, who was still bashing her head into the counter.

"Victory is mine, I will break this tie right now, You are going down!" Gai bellowed.

"Don't count wins early, You are way too confident, Lower your standards." Kakashi yawned.

Gai was quiet for a moment, before shouting, "Damn you! You have won this time, but only this time!" The self-proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha walked away from Ichiraku in a huff. Kakashi was about to follow suit, but the miniature Gai blocked his path.

Rock Lee stood up, "I will take his place, I will not lose this challenge, Now prepare to lose!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "This is troublesome, I do not have time right now, Get out of my way." He kept the Haiku form, not willing to lose that easily.

"Stand back and listen, I will be better than you, This is quite simple." Lee mocked Kakashi. The Copy-nin pulled a face, forced to stay put by yet another challenge.

"Why you little brat, Get out of my way or else, And I do mean that."

"Think you can scare me, With your fancy little words, I will prove you wrong!" Naruto called to Sasuke.

Sakura had now gone from bashing her head to smacking it. What had she done? This is suffering, People don't know when to stop, Will this ever end? _Oh, what have I done, I'm thinking in Haiku form, This cannot be good!_

Suddenly, Rock Lee stormed off, and Kakashi smiled evilly. Gai came shuffling back, ready to continue the fight of words. Naruto and Sasuke were still going at it, not breaking their rhythm.

"You're about to crack, I can feel your anxiousness, I believe I won," Sasuke said.

"I cannot back down, That is my shinobi way, I will never lose!" Naruto cried back.

Sakura opened her eyes a crack. It was growing dark. They had been going at it for two hours. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" With that, she stalked off grumbling.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Gai, and Naruto watched her go. Simultaneously, they said, "What is up with her, We didn't do anything, Why is she so mad?"

---

A/N: This, surprisingly, didn't take me that long to write. I figured it would take a while, considering it _was_ haiku, but oh well.


End file.
